Underworld: A New War
by sastath
Summary: Kraven and Lucian meet to discuss Viktor's awakening. Viktor and Selene go to meet them. However both groups encounter something terrifying that they did not expect. T/M for mild by my standards for violence/gore. Short story/One shot.


Underworld: A New War

**Crossover. Won't say it, just have to read it, I'm sure you can figure it out. **

**Don't own any of it. Done all in good fun. **

--

A thunderous bolt of lightning passed through the sky. Rain beat down on a limo as it made its way through a small forest up a gravel path.

Kraven sat in the back seat sipping on a wine glass of blood. Though he seemed calm his knee would give an occasional jerk or he would begin to strum his fingers anxiously on the limo's armrest.

The limo came to a halt before a large abandoned house. The home looked as if it had probably once been used as a plantation back in its day, but now it stood old and broken.

Kraven looked out the window searching for any signs of another vehicle. After seeing none he rolled up his sleeve looking down at his watch.

"Where is he? He is late!" Kraven spat.

The others in the car said nothing.

The group in the limo waited for what seemed like hours. As the rain came to a light trickle headlights appeared on the path leading up to the house.

A truck pulled up alongside the limo and a couple of men jumped out of it, not minding the drizzle of rain. They wielded large rifles and stood with serious looks on their faces.

The men in the limo then exited their vehicle. Also carrying rifles that looked far more sophisticated and up to date.

The group stared down at one another hisses and growls emitting from one another.

"Now, now, stop this nonsense." A voice sounded as a man rounded the opposite side of the truck.

"Ah Lucian, what kept you? You are late." Kraven said questioningly as though trying to detect for any deception.

"Not to worry Kraven. We were simply making sure you weren't followed. Now that Viktor is awake we cannot afford to take chances."

They sat in silence for a few moments.

"Come let us get out of the rain." Lucian said motioning to the house.

Kraven nodded motioning for two of his fellow vampires to stay with the limo and the other two to follow him.

Lucian did the same as they made their way into the abandoned home.

The group made their way to the second level of the home. The house creaked and groaned with every step, some of walls had large holes and in other places the ceiling had collapsed. It was clear the house had been abandoned for some time.

The group settled into a room with a few chairs and a table. Lucian and Kraven sat down in the chairs, while the others stood weapons ready in case of any sign of treachery.

"Now let us discuss the matter of Viktor and his unexpected return."

--

"You see what I have shown you is the truth. Lucian still lives and Kraven is working with him."

Another group composed of Selene, Viktor, and several Death Dealers were hidden away in a small-darkened corner of property watching the proceedings.

"I'm sorry I ever doubted you my dear." Viktor spoke as he caressed Selene's cheek starring into her icy blue eyes.

"Sir what do you want us to do?" One of the Death Dealers asked.

Viktor's look grew cold. He stared at his Death Dealers and Selene. He motioned at the decrypted home "Kill them all!"

--

One of the lycan guards outside lit a cigarette and had just taken a puff on it when a short burst of gunfire rang out striking him in the chest.

Gunshots began to ring out throughout the darkened yard. The lycan and vampire guards tried to find cover behind the vehicles, but it was to late.

--

"Is this a trap!" Kraven shouted drawing a pistol pointing it at Lucian.

Lucian rose from his chair far more calmly.

"No, unless it is your trap. Otherwise I will safely assume Viktor has found."

Kraven's face fell into a look of dismay.

"We… We have to leave now." Kraven stuttered.

He made his way to the door, but they burst open.

Viktor stood before them a look of pure hatred on his face as he thrust his blade into the nearest lycan.

Selene with a quick flip took aim and fired off a barrage of fire from her machine pistols dropping one of Kraven's vampires.

The Death Dealer who accompanied them also let out a barrage of fire striking the other lycan guard.

In the corner of the room Kraven cowered behind his last guard. Lucian stood to the side looking at Viktor with nothing, but contempt and loathing.

"So Viktor coming to finish me off. Just as you did your own daughter."

Viktor let out a hiss.

"Do not tempt to goad me with your lies lycan." Viktor replied knowing he would have to keep his story under wraps.

Gunfire once again erupted, but not from inside the room, but from outside the house. Viktor paused for a moment before motioning to the Death Dealer to go and investigate the two they had left outside.

As the Death Dealer left the gunfire ceased.

Viktor had a shrewd and mocking look on his face.

"Perhaps some of your brethren? Come to save you Lucian? You shall live for now, in case you are needed as a bargaining chip."

Lucian let out a deep growl.

--

Selene kept one of her pistols trained on Lucian and another on the corner where Kraven and his guard were.

Viktor held his sword high, preparing to drive it through Lucian's skull if the need should arise.

They waited like this for several minutes before the sound of loud, running footsteps approached.

The Death Dealer they had sent out came charging in colliding with Viktor, half his face was coated in a spatter of blood.

The vampire was breathing hard and clutched Viktor in a hug as if he had just ran into his savior.

"We got to get out of here!" He shouted as he released a confused Viktor from his embrace and began frantically looking about the room as though an exit would magically appear.

Viktor shook himself from his stupor.

"What was it? More lycan? More traitors?"

The vampire shook his head and fell to his knees.

"I don't know! We need to leave!"

Selene had lowered her weapons eyeing her fellow Death Dealer in confusion. Even Kraven and Lucian wore confused expressions.

Viktor lost his temper and grabbed the collapsed vampire slapping him hard across his bloodied face.

"What is it?"

The vampire shook his head and was trying to mouth words.

Viktor slapped him hard again and raised him from the ground by his throat.

"What is out there?" Viktor hissed angrily.

The man continued to shake his head, but responded.

"Monsters!"

--

Viktor let out a laugh dropping the Death Dealer to the floor.

"Monsters? Well then I shall deal with these monsters." Viktor said in a mocking tone.

"Selene if they move, kill them." Viktor said as he prepared to head outside.

Selene nodded in response.

Before Viktor turned a large spike erupted from his chest showering the room with blood. Viktor let out a strangled cry as blood gurgled from his mouth. He stared down at the spike sticking through him with wide eyes.

Selene lowered her pistols backing away from the door her icy blue eyes wide in shock. The Death Dealer had let out a shriek and dashed behind Lucian who was also backing away from the door. Kraven was peering over the shoulder of his guard in front of him.

Viktor was raised off the ground and turned to face the doorway as a creature lowered itself into view. The creature's tail was the spike that had driven right through Viktor's chest. Viktor now stared wide-eyed with fear at the sight before him.

The creature had a long smooth shaped head, it seemed to glisten darkly with slime, and drooled globs of slime from its mouth as it let out a long loud hiss.

The creature opened its mouth in a long hiss again before a long hardened tongue shot from its mouth into Viktor's skull and with a crunch sent his brains about the room.

The creature let out a victorious shriek as it tossed Viktor's lifeless body from its tail back into the room and then fled from view.

Selene had her guns raised, a tear streaking down her cheek as she moved towards Viktor's body. Her eyes darting from the body to the door, Lucian had pulled out his pistol and was doing the same.

Kraven looked again from behind his guard.

"Blood hell, were all going to die." Kraven said panic and fear etched onto his face.

--

The End

**That's right Aliens and Underworld. Anyone wants to take this story further all I ask is a PM to let me know. **


End file.
